The Power of Swift
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: Kurt turns to Taylor Swift to sing his feelings. Little does he know, he's not the only one in the auditorium. Terrible summary. Klaine.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the lovely characters used in this story. Trust me, if I did, I would be the one getting the romance.**

It's true. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is a Taylor Swift fan. Sure, her voice isn't exactly revolutionary and her lyrics tend to be rather fairy tale obsessed, but Kurt loves her anyway. Kurt goes to Taylor for everything. His unrequited crush on Finn? I'd Lie. Karofsky's constant teasing and bullying? Mean. Those moments when all he wanted was to have his mom back? The Best Day. Taylor Swift really was a life saver. To Kurt, she always knew exactly what to say. She always knew exactly how he felt. Well, not exactly, I mean, she's not gay. But still. The point is, when Kurt had something to say, Taylor Swift was the best way to go about it.

Meeting Blaine was no exception.

Ever since that day Kurt had spied (or at least tried to) on the Warblers and met Blaine, he was all he could think about. His gorgeous gelled black hair, his hazel eyes and the beautiful lashes surrounding them, the wonderful ring to his laugh. And don't forget that uniform. That unbelievably _sexy _uniform. Basically, Kurt was deep in like with him. Or maybe something more…

Anyway, Blaine was constantly on Kurt's mind and Kurt treated Blaine just like every other past crush; hours on end of singing Taylor Swift. Let's face it, Swift is perfect crush music. Kurt had screamed along to Mine, I'm Only Me When I'm With You and Fearless (come on, Fearless is pretty much the same thing as courage), he had lay in bed with Superstar on repeat (Blaine was like a Warbler superstar), and even considered singing Speak Now when a rumor went around that a fellow Warbler, James, had asked Blaine out. It turned out that James was asking for advice and was _practicing _on Blaine so Kurt never got around to it.

Out of every Taylor Swift song known to man (and even some not known to man), there was one song that was practically written for Kurt. It described his feelings for Blaine perfectly. This was the song he sang most often.

It was after school and glee practice was over. Kurt had said goodbye to Mercedes and remained standing on the stage until everyone left. Sure, he could sing at home in his room, but there is nothing like belting your feelings onstage in front of an empty audience. Something exhilarating.

Once everyone had left, Kurt walked center stage. Quickly, he pressed play on the remote and threw it to the side.

Magical sounding music surrounded him and he closed his eyes, failing to see Rachel come back in, in search for some unknown item. When she realized what he was doing, she quit her search to watch. Distracted, she too didn't notice a third person enter the auditorium. Blaine had come to surprise Kurt and get something to eat but instead found him onstage, about to sing.

Not noticing two silhouettes in the dark audience, Kurt opened his mouth to begin.

_There I was again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles,_

_Same old tired, lonely place._

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy,_

_Vanished when I saw your face._

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

Blaine managed to sit down, mesmerized by Kurt's voice. He'd never heard anything like it, especially from a boy. He loved it.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me._

_The playful conversation starts,_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy._

_And it was enchanting to meet you._

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

Rachel smiled in the front tow. It was a very pretty song, in fact, she had it on her "Just Got Home" playlist, and Kurt sang it well. Of course, _she_ could do it much better, but it was still good.

The music suddenly grew from the peaceful sound of acoustic guitar and magic to that of pounding emotion, the kind you sang when you were all alone like Kurt thought he was.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

The music dropped down again and Kurt began to walk back and forth across the stage. He smiled a smile of love as he sang, genuine and real, showing he meant what he said.

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 am, "Who do you love?"_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake._

_Now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

"_Hey, it was enchanting to meet you."_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._

The music swelled once again for the chorus and Kurt stomped his foot down with a bang as he stared straight ahead, seemingly at Blaine, completely immersed in the music. Blaine could barely breathe, he was so hypnotized by the words Kurt was singing. Even though his mind was trying to tell him it wasn't meant to be towards him, he couldn't help but feel like it was and his heart raced at the thought of it.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go,_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

Rachel tapped her foot, anticipating her favorite part of the song. She couldn't even lie, Kurt sang it better than Taylor herself. Rachel even found herself mouthing along, though she didn't make a sound that might result in Kurt stopping.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page,_

_Not where the storyline ends._

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again._

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soo.,_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

Blaine couldn't believe how well the lyrics fit his feelings about Kurt. Absolutely astounded, he watched as Kurt calmed will the music, standing once again center stage. He could see the look of absolute plea come across Kurt's face as he sang the next words Blaine understood so well.

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

Kurt put his all into it. He belted out every note, stomping his foot will every beat. He let everything he had been feeling for the past few weeks out, like he wished he could to Blaine's face. He forgot everything, thought about absolutely nothing but the words coming out of his mouth at that very moment. It was the power of Swift.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

Kurt let out a deep breath, staring into the darkness.

"That was good, Kurt, it suits you well. You did get a bit pitchy, though, during the second chorus and it could use some better choreography but—"

"What in the world are you doing here, Rachel?" Kurt exclaimed, embarrassed and surprised. No one was supposed to see that. He told her so.

"Sorry, I just came back for my binder of solos I should be given." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean to intrude."

Kurt sighed, "Whatever, I suppose it's not like you haven't heard me sing before."

He got offstage and began to grab his things. Rachel stood beside him, holding her binder.

"If you don't mind my asking…" Rachel began, her voice softer. "Who were you singing about?"

Blaine suddenly tensed in his spot in the back of the theatre. He knew he probably shouldn't eavesdrop anymore than he already had but he couldn't hold back his curiosity.

Kurt stood frozen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He murmured.

Blaine's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Oh, please. I'm not dumb, Kurt. I won't…It's not like I'd tell anyone. I don't have anyone to tell in the first place…" Rachel admitted.

Kurt sighed again. He knew she was right. He wouldn't admit it, but Rachel really wasn't as terrible as people acted like she was. She just got too absorbed in her goals sometimes that she forgot she wasn't the only one with them. Plus, Kurt knew she would understand where he was coming from after dating Jesse St. James last year. After meeting Blaine he had felt kind of bad about getting so mad at her over Jesse. Now he knew what it felt like and he knew that when you liked someone, you didn't see them as your competition, you just saw them as a person.

"His name is Blaine." Kurt said finally. From the back of the theatre, Blaine let out a squeak of shock before covering his mouth. Luckily, no one heard him.

Kurt liked him! He actually like him! And he _had_ been singing that sound about him! Blaine wanted to run into Kurt's arms and kiss him square on the mouth. He wanted to tell him that he felt the same way. He wanted to be his boyfriend. He wanted to be with him forever. But he knew he couldn't. Well, not yet anyway.

"He goes to Dalton and…" Kurt took a deep breath before looking into Rachel's eyes guiltily. "He's the lead for their glee club."

Rachel looked at him understandingly, not saying anything.

"He and I just met a couple of weeks ago and he's already helped me out so much. We talk all the time and he's actually gay so he understand me, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me."

_Of course I do!_ Blaine thought to himself. _How could I not?_

"It's not easy." Rachel said.

Kurt nodded and they were both silent for a moment until he said, "I'm sorry for being mad at you last year over Jesse."

"It's okay." Rachel said quietly. "You were right anyway."

"But still." Kurt said. "I just…I don't think Blaine is going to do that too. Really. And I know that it sounds dumb and it's extremely hypocritical of me and—"

"Go for it." Rachel said.

"—but we never even talk about that and he's like my best friend and—wait, what?"

"Go for it." She repeated. "You'll only get this chance once. Maybe you're right and he won't pull a Jesse. Or maybe he will, I don't know. But you won't know either unless you try. So go for it. I want you to."

Kurt stared at Rachel in complete shock. He didn't even know what to say.

"Are you sure?" He asked finally.

Rachel grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Sometimes you just have to take a chance. I mean, Celine Dion did." Kurt laughed. "Kurt, you deserve to be happy with someone for once. I mean, even if it ends terribly and he's just another Jesse, at least you got that little amount of time when things were good, you know? You need to go for this Blaine. He'd be an absolute fool not to like you. Just tell him how you feel and whatever happens, happens."

"When did you get so wise, Miss Berry?" Kurt smiled.

Rachel smiled back. "Good luck with Blaine, okay? I know you'll make the right choice. If you're happy then I'm happy." Rachel gave Kurt a big, firm hug before turning around and leaving.

Kurt remained where he stood for a moment, still thinking of what had just happened. Rachel had never been so nice to him before. And to add to that, she was actually right. Maybe he should tell Blaine how he felt.

Just as he thought this, the familiar curly haired boy made his way to him.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, running to him.

"Blaine, what in the world are you doing here?" Kurt asked, both shocked and confused.

"I came to surprise you, but that's not the point." Blaine said quickly, waving his arms as if he was shooing away his words. "I heard you sing that song and it was amazing—"

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. Another person had seen his supposed-to-be-private performance?

"—And I was about to come and talk to you but then you were talking to that girl—"

Oh my God. Blaine had heard him talking to Rachel. He knew. Suddenly, Kurt didn't want to "go for it" anymore. He just wanted to go back to texting Blaine like normal friends and singing Taylor Swift **alone. **He just wanted to go back to liking Blaine without anyone knowing, especially Blaine himself.

"—And I feel the same way, Kurt! I feel the same way! I like you a lot but I was too afraid to tell you and face you not liking me back. Plus, you just really needed a good friend to go to and I didn't want to manipulate that. But now I know you do like me and I feel amazing and I just want to jump up and down! You're so nice and so funny and so talented and you always know exactly what to say and you're one of the strongest people know and I just want to kiss you right now!"

And then he did. Blaine grabbed Kurt on either side of his face and pulled him to him. At first, Kurt remained frozen on his lips, but then he responded with as much enthusiasm. He raised his hands to Blaine's face and they both stood there, sharing the most phenomenal kiss of their lives. Unfortunately, in order for their lives to continue, they had to pull away.

Blaine was the one who separated first and Kurt involuntarily let out a whimper in protest.

"Kurt, I…I think I'm in love with you." Blaine admitted, a sparkle in his hazel eyes as he lowered his hands to Kurt's waist.

Like the kiss, it took Kurt a moment to respond. Blaine began to worry, thinking maybe he had misunderstood and Kurt _didn't _like him.

Finally, Kurt said something.

"Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"It's not a dream."

He could feel Kurt's heart pounding against his chest in addition to his own. He felt like it was so loud, people on the other side of the world could hear it. The noise pulsed in his ears, drowning out everything else.

It didn't keep him from hearing what Kurt mumbled into his shoulder, though.

"I'm in love with you too."

**A/N: Well that's it! Please review, I love getting feedback so I know what I need to improve on next time!**


End file.
